I was Born to be Yours
by v823queen
Summary: Madeline's having dreams that feel very familiar,dreams of a girl a century ago who looks eerily like her.Then there is Demetri,can they unite two kingdoms at war with eachother?Will she make the write choice and fulfill the prophecy that is her destiny?
1. Chapter 1

3

I was born to

Be Yours

_A big thank you to my friend on this site RoselliexJacob!! She inspired me to write this story, and I'm having writer's block on my other stories so if you guys want me to continue review and tell me the stories are Vampire Wish and Dark Night under the Night world series. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World Series LJ Smith does enjoy the story._

Chapter 1

_My mother used to tell me I would be his forever, but now I don't have either of them._

**Ten years prior**

"Now Madeline mommy will be going out of town with Demitri's mother, we have some business to take care of in Las Vegas. Don't worry, Demitri will be taking care of you for a week until we get back; he'll take good care of you, alright." Mommy said.

I looked up at her with big eyes and waited for her to tell me who Demitri was. "Mommy who is Demitri, have I ever met him before, I don't think I know a Demitri?"

"Now Madeline I know you are confused, but yes you have met Demitri he hasn't seen you since you were two years old and he is very anxious to see how you have grown."

"Mommy what does anxious mean? Why does he want to come?"

"Now Maddy I know this might sound weird but Demitri has declared you as his forever since the moment we found out you were a girl. He used to always take you up to his room when you were a baby and sing to you, he loved you more than anything. Someday when you are old enough you will understand everything and how important you are; you will know the hidden secrets of our family one day."

"Alright mommy now I'm getting tired, six year olds need sleep. Will you be leaving today?" I said groggy from sleep.

"Yes darling I will be leaving in a few hours, though Demitri and his mother should be here very soon to see you. Do you think you can stay up till then or would you like to take a little nap and have me call you when they arrive?"

"Yeah the second one, I will be in my room." I said as I swerved up the stairs in a daze.

I dragged myself to my room, locked the door, and plopped myself onto my soft cushiony bed. I lay there for a while with butterflies in my stomach wondering who this stranger was. As my mind started to wonder I drifted into sleep awaiting my mother's voice to interrupt my dreams.

"Maddy please come down here, our visitors are here!" screamed my mom.

Right when I heard my mom's voice I shot up and out of my bed on instinct and down the stairs. As I climbed the stairs I hid my face behind my mother who was at the base of the steps, talking to our new arrivals. My curiosity got the best of me and I decided to take a peek, in wonder at what I saw.

**Demetri's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe I was actually here at my little soulmate's house. I hadn't seen her in over four years, and even that felt like an eternity. When my mother got the call from Rosemary, Madeline's mother she was thrilled to meet up with her old friend again, and I was excited to see my darling once more. As I walked into the house I greeted Rosemary and heard her proceed to call Maddy; with one great thump from upstairs I knew she was awake and bounding down the steps. I was afraid to look up, hoping to see the same face I had come to love. Finally I called myself a chicken and lifted my head just enough to see her curious face poking around her mother's side.

"Hello." came a small voice accompanying a giggle.

When I heard her voice I knew that all my worries were for nothing, she still was that little girl I used to sing to. She looked exactly the same overlooking the fact that she had grown and her auburn silky hair was longer curling in ringlets down her back. I looked up and was met by a pair of jade green eyes that had faint silver lines circling each iris. She was the little pale girl I used to know, and I couldn't wait to get to know more about her.

I then realized I was looking like a freak just staring at her with my mouth hanging open. "Hello Maddy, I haven't seen you in so long look how much you've grown." I replied.

"My mommy told me you were waiting for me and that she had to go with the nice lady by you to Las Vegas. She also said you were going to take care of me; is that true?"

"Why yes that is true, you don't mind do you?"

"No I like you, you have cool eyes. How old are you anyway?" she asked.

"Well I guess you can say that I'm eighteen, and how old are you?" I inquired.

"I'll be seven next month, will you be here for my birthday? She asked

I then bent down and looked her straight in the eye. "I will be here as long as you want me."(from twilight)

That got her to smile; making my heart beat one thousand times faster.

"Anyway kids, we will be leaving to Thierry's now so Maddy give mommy a big hug and kiss." said Rosemary.

"Mommy oh I love you mommy please hurry back soon." Madeline replied hugging her mother with all her force.

"We'll be back before you know it, goodbye my little angel."

With that she moved toward me and gave me a hug whispering words that I would never forget.

"Take care of my little girl Demitri, if anything is to happen to me on this mission I don't know who I would trust more to look after my daughter. Goodbye." With that they left leaving me in an awkward silence with the little girl standing next to me.

"How did you meet me, and why did my mommy say that I was yours?" she questioned.

At her comment I looked down making sure to not meet her eyes. "Well you see, when you were two years old my mother had come to see you, and I came along to see the baby of the prophecy."

"Oh okay I'm going to go back to bed, but you know Demetri I like you."

With that she was running up the stairs, with her beautiful hair trailing along behind her.

_Oh you have no idea how much I like you Maddy, no idea at all._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A week later….**

"Hello Maddy, how are you today." Demetri greeted me this morning.

I ran up and gave him a kiss which always seemed to cause this spark of something in his eyes. After I scarfed down my cereal and made my way down the hallway, I heard the telephone ring.

"Hello…. Yes this is he." I heard his tone lower dangerously.

"What do you mean she is missing she has a six year old daughter to take care of. Alright thank you for informing me on this matter." Then he hung up the phone.

"Hey Maddy could you come here a second please." He yelled. I looked up, waiting for him to tell me when my mommy was coming home. Then he lowered to my level, and grabbed my shoulders very gently like he was afraid I would break.

"Listen, Maddy, I just got a call and your mommy won't be coming back today."

I was confused at this. "Well when will she be coming back then Demi?"

He looked at me, and just one look told me that she wasn't going to be coming back.

**5 years later…. Maddy's POV**

"Madeline please get up you have school you know." I heard Demi yell at the base of the stairs.

After Demitri became my alarm clock I threw out the old one that I used to own. Anyway, another day of school and another day of Joshua Bionger, oh how I loved him with his brown tussled hair and his lean arms. But, every time I talked about him to Demi he always told me that it was wrong to think about boys that way, but whenever I asked for his reasoning he always told me that I was too young and I would know when I was old enough.

I willed myself to get up out of bed, but it was sooo hard for an eleven year old to actually want to go to school. Right when I started to contemplate the idea of getting up I felt someone grab me by the ankle and swiftly pull me out of bed and into a chest that was so muscular and built. But when he set me on my two feet I got this horrible cramp feeling that I twisted in pain and cried out.

"Ahhhh, my stomach." Just as I was landing face first on the rug Demi caught me and held me frantically to him.

"Oh my god, Maddy are you alright." I couldn't answer I was in so much pain, I felt as if I was going to black out at any second.

"Madeline Elizabeth speak to me right now!" he screaming in a crazy way. The only word that I was able to manage was, "hospi…plea." With those two words I was being flown down the stairs and before I knew it, I was in the car next to my Demetri as he drove like a crazy maniac honking at all of the cars in his way and swearing under his breath. He was so beautiful, but I only realized it now as he looked down at me from the corner of his lashes. The last words he said that I wasn't meant to here were, "my little soulmate" and then everything was black from there.

**Disclaimer: sorry I know you probably all hate me but at least I updated and a three day weekend is coming up soo I will have more time to update, so for now bear with me. I don't own Night World LJ Smith does soo please review and tell me what you think. Also the next chapter will be very long and juicy packed haha ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Night World but I do own the characters Demetri and Maddy and a few others that aren't mentioned in the Night World Series. So please enjoy the chapter!!!**

I woke up to the sound of beating, but then I realized it was the sound of my own heart pounding in my ears. As I carefully opened my eyes I saw that I was in a white room with cords attached all over my body. I could hear conversation from the other side of the room and a very frustrated Demetri doing most of the talking.

"What do you mean, what exactly does she have?"

"I do not know, we have to run more tests but I'm pretty sure that it's her appendix that needs to be removed. She will have to stay here overnight for more evaluation and then I can diagnose her appropriately." Said the doctor in a calming way to Demetri.

As if Demetri had known that I heard him he was over at my side in an instant which still by the way hurt very much.

"Oh Maddy I didn't know what to think I thought you were gone but you're okay now angel I'm here there's nothing to be scared of."

I tried to talk but my mouth wasn't moving accordingly. I then realized I was totally immobile I couldn't move my hands or legs.

I screamed very loud in my head hoping someone could hear me, _HELP!!! I can't move I can't move!_ As my thought had just finished Demetri ran over to the nurse's station and called for help. When they came back I heard them all start to scream.

"Her BP is dropping we need to get her to emergency surgery, or she could experience cardiac arrest!" I heard one of the nurses explain to my guardian.

At that I was being whisked away while I barely realized that there were at least ten doctors around me telling me to breath and count to seven in my head. I remember the feeling, I was starting to recall something, something so dug under memories in my head that I never knew I had. I know I was scared in that moment but I felt comforted by the big chocolate brown eyes that were so familiar; they took up all of my vision and I knew in that moment that they weren't going to let me get away.

"He isn't going to let me get away." I whispered. Then everything fated to black and the memory started to replay itself in my head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World Series LJ Smith does so please enjoy the story!**

Ipswich 1912

Dear Diary,

Today is December 1,1912 one day away until my birthday, where I will be turning sixteen years old. My grandmother has been telling me that strange things will start to happen, but I must embrace them or they will leave me forever. My father and she have been fighting lately in the wee hours of the night; I wake up to hushed whispers, but I'm never able to quite understand what is being said. Last night that all changed, I was able to sneak into the maid's quarters and listen to the whole conversation. It was something about me coming into powers, and I would be the most powerful witch our family has ever seen. I come from a long line of Petreath witches you see, and I must marry the most powerful and most demonic source of strength there is, a vampire. My grandmother said I would be betrothed to a powerful vampire and together we would fulfill the prophecy. The prophecy states that when the first child is born of the Petreaths, in her sixteenth year she is to marry the first son of the Deadmourns. Together they will unite their faraway kingdoms and the light and dark will be at peace forever. Their son Demetri is the one I am to marry, and considering that I am expected to like this coldhearted immortal from the Dark Court I have to be on my best behavior. Goddess diary why does everything have to be so confusing, I wish I could just run away and never look back; these powers are a curse and I want none of it. I need to get to sleep I think I hear grandmother calling, goodnight diary.

-Madeline Petreath

It was during the night, the night of December 2,1912 where I had finally turned sixteen years old. The night everything changed, for the better I told myself but I knew that nothing would be the same. I had turned my back on my family and that was unforgiveable. I couldn't bear to meet the Deadmourn's son, I was too young, I didn't want to marry yet. So I had made my decision I was going to leave England. The place of my birth, I must be making the right choice. I remember staring into the clock waiting for it to ding twelve signaling that it was my cue to leave. After I grabbed my belongings, I peered briefly into my grandmother's room and started to cry. She had acted as my mother for as long as I could remember I was going to miss her, but it was for the best. I turned back one last time, thinking that I was going to remember her just as she was in her bed, and not the evil words that she spoke.

I had made arrangements with Jarred the stable boy, to get Midnight ready for I would be leaving at the stroke of midnight. When I arrived at the stable my horse was waiting, I looked back one last time at the home of my upbringing. I knew I could never return and that I would never see my family again, but I couldn't go through with what they were planning. I hopped on and took off at the speed of light holding on to my horse for dear life, holding on to my horse for the comfort I was lacking.

As I was steering my horse down the road I made a sharp turn and slipped off the horse, hearing a crack in my head that made my brain reel. As I was drifting to unconsciousness I saw a pair of brown eyes, eyes that I could recognize anywhere…..

Present:

I woke from the weird dream, but something in my gut was telling me it was not a dream. No, it felt to familiar to be a dream. I imagined myself in Madeline Petreath's shoes I could see everything through her eyes and I could feel the pain in her heart. The pain of never seeing her family again the way I would never see my mother again. We had so much in common; it couldn't be a coincidence it had to have meant something right….?

**So tell me if you guys like it! The story is going to be switching from present to Ipswich in 1912 let's see if you can make the connection between the two Madelines and where Demetri fits into this story please review and tell me what you think!!**


	5. Book to be Published

**No need for a disclaimer today this is the story that right now is in the process of being published by HarperTeen. The release date is sometime in the fall of next year. To all of my faithful reviewers and fans I just wanted to give you the first look at my first and new book, "Touch" I should have more info on it as the summer nears. I am only fifteen so that means if you really push for something you can make it happen! Here is the prologue chapter to my baby I hope you like it, and I'm sorry if I won't be on fanfiction for a little bit, but I'll always have time for my reviewers so leave comments telling me how you feel about the chapter. Sorry if the grammar is not all correct but this is the unedited version so there you go. I promise I won't leave you for good, but right now my agent Melissa has me going crazy about the editing portion of the book and sending it out to the publishers for the deadline that I am to meet. ENJOY!**

PROLOGUE

The rain. That's all you heard in a little town like Oakley where your nearest neighbor is one mile from your own house. Oakley is like one of those bad Hollywood movies where if one kid was absent from school there would be an uproar, or if someone was sick they would blame it on witchcraft. You see Oakley, Oklahoma was just the kind of place you would only move to if you were running from the cops or if you had gone completely insane, like me I guess.

You had to be a really heavy sleeper to actually get some shut eye in Oakley, if not you were going to have many sleepless nights in this small town. Let's just say that I awoke to that familiar sound every morning, at one thirty to be exact; the soft pitter patter of the rain against my creaky old windows, the whispering swishes of wind against the gutter, and if I listened hard enough I could hear Them.

A soft tap against my bed frame and I know I have company. A gentle whisper of sound that chills me to the bone, revealing I no longer am in the room unaccompanied, leaves me with a shaken feeling that hisses up my spine.

At one point in my life I used to hear a constant chatter in my head, a low buzzing of pure power in my ears, and on the lowest frequency I always heard sobbing. I told my father and he used to tell me when I was younger not to be afraid of the unknown, that I should embrace it and live my life; yeah well he doesn't hear them or see their sickly faces twisted with some emotion so vile it scares me to the point where I can't sleep anymore. I used to sleep but not since the dreams, they are so constant that if I even close my eyes for a moment they start replaying in my head.

They whisper things to me, they always have; stories about a place far away but so close that my heart yearned to go. A land where darkness and hate, chaos and order come together as one to balance the energy of the land and keep order between the rulers.

There wasn't ever a time where I couldn't see them, the taunting creatures that haunt my dreams and grace my nightmares. How could I avoid them if they were always popping images into my head; pictures of a eerily too perfect place where there is an old man that chants my name whilst looking at a beautifully eloquent locket with a design so intricate, that it is breathtaking?

I told my father about the dreams but he always passed it off as a psychological problem that needed and still needs fixing. That's why I've been in therapy for the last ten years of my life; talking about my feelings and how I make up the images because I am unhappy and want attention from my dad. The psychologist said that it could be because I have no mother and in his words, "this precious period in a girl's life is when she needs her mother the most" well if I were to have known more about my mother from my father then apparently I wouldn't have had these problems. I can tell my dad feels at fault, but he doesn't like speaking about her, all I know is that she was beautiful, the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and that she died giving birth to me.

My dad hardly ever looks at me yet he says that none of it was my fault. Yeah, well he doesn't see the underlying hatred in his eyes a look I try to disregard as sorrow but leaves me breathless with guilt, the guilt of taking my own mother's life.

**So tell me what you think about this excerpt from my book, I know it's a boring chapter but what can I say I can't give you everything. Don't worry you will not disappointed when you read the finished product! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 I was Born to be Yours

Disclaimer: I have nothing to disclaim except for the soulmate principle and stuff…. That belongs to LJ Smith now on to the story!

Present

I was drifting.

I didn't know how to explain it, maybe an out-of-body experience. Something in the back of my mind was telling me that I needed to open my eyes, I needed to come back. Wherever back was.

That's when I heard the desperate voice:

_Madeline come back to me, I need you please come back my angel, come back I can't lose you again…_

The voice faded becoming more and more monotone until it was almost incomprehensible.

So, I tried doing as the voice asked and finally opened my eyes.

The room was white. At first I thought that I had to have died on the operating table since there was complete silence and I didn't have any control of my body. That was when the table started moving and I was met by the saddest brown eyes I had ever seen in my life. It was my Demi.

At that moment everything came rushing back; the horrible pain I had in my stomach, the worried look in my Demi's eyes, and the weird dream. Something seemed to change inside of me. I've had dreams before but none that seemed so real. I had to find out more about her, this so-called Madeline Petreath.

When I said his name my heart took a beat I couldn't think about anything but those eyes that took up my entire field of vision.

"Demi?" I asked in a voice that seemed alien. I felt like my throat was drier then the Sahara Desert.

"Don't speak Maddy; you need to save up your strength you are going to be okay my love I'm here. Close your eyes I will be here when you wake up drift Maddy have sweet dreams and drift. Now that I know you're okay I can already rest better."

With that command I faded but this time it was a dreamless darkness, no Madeline Petreath only myself and my thoughts.

Okkkkaayyy guys that was a boring a** chapter but give me some credit between school and my future book being published I need to kind of explain. This chapter was soooo boring because I needed to kind of set the mood to the story. The upcoming chapters you're going to find out who Madeline Petreath is and some time is gonna be skipped to Madeline's sixteen birthday just hold on with me here I believe in this story I hope you guys do too! Please review I love to hear from my readers. Oh and a ginormous thank you to Tania ana's friend you still had faith in me when I didn't have faith in this story so this one was for you I'll post up another chap when I get 10 reviews maybe yeah 10 okay and I promise a giant chapter next time!

-Love v823queen xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone its v823queen again how is everybody? Thank you for the reviews! You guys that did review are awesome and those who didn't the pretty little button is right down there. Anyway so my book is called Shudder and it is coming out sometime at the end of 2011. I know its sooo far away but I am so excited. I am currently a junior in high school so its hard keeping up! I'll try for you guys so here goes the story!

Present

The nurse said I was able to leave as long as I took it easy and rested up due to the possibility of having a relapse. At the word relapse my heart sank. I could not take that brutally stabbing pain ever again, and I have the proof to show it; the four little tiny stitches embedded on my abdomen.

"Maddy I'm going to get the car and you stay here with the nurse do not go anywhere, do you understand?" asked Demi.

"Yeah, of course because I am just gonna roll myself out of here on this wheelchair and race home with some hobo." I replied sarcastically.

At my smartass remark Demi rolled his eyes and hurriedly turned away leaving for the hospital parking located on the rear.

I kind of felt bad about the way that I had been treating Demi lately. I know all he wants is for me to be safe and happy but now he is starting to suffocate me.

It started when I woke up from that horrible dream exactly one week ago….

**One week ago**

I could hear voices, loud enough that it seemed they were right outside my room. I recognized one of the voices to be Demitri but the other was foreign.

"What do we do Marcus I heard Madeline mumble in her sleep about Madeline Petreath. This cannot happen again it has happened too many times. I am not even prepared to lose her yet; it's nowhere near her sixteenth birthday."

"Sir, I had one of my sources get inside the Circle's territories long enough to find out that they are planning an ambush. They have been keeping tabs on Maddy ever since her mother went missing on that mission seven years ago. I'm afraid they are going to be taking action more quickly this time, due to the past history of the prophecy almost fulfilling itself."

"I need to get Maddy out of here, she is not safe, and by this time those mangy animals have surrounded the premises. Marcus I want you to recruit some of our best and have them located around the area when I check Maddy out one week from today. I'll see you then my old friend."

What was going on? Who is the Circle and why am I not safe with my Demi anymore? What does my make believe character Madeline Petreath have to do with anything? All of these thoughts raced through my head as Demi walked through the door looking more anxious than I had ever seen him.

His usually composed face looked worn out and pale making him look older than he normally would and his typically perfect hair was tousled over his face.

I closed my eyes feigning to be asleep because I did not feel like being questioned anymore. Just when I thought I had gotten away with my little act, I felt a hot breath near my neck and the warmth radiating off of a body that was not my own.

"Madeline, you never were a good actress." Murmured Demi and quickly walked out of the room but not before I could see the agitated look that was plastered on his face.

End of Flashback

"Madeline did you hear a word I said? We need to leave. Now." Demitri was nearly hissing at me and even went as far as to pick me up out of my chair.

"Okay okay I'm sorry I was thinking. Are you mad?" I asked in a small voice.

"No I'm not mad at you, I could never be." He whispered.

Just as Demi was lifting me into the car I felt an explosion in my head and then I couldn't move my body-it was happening again, the dream.

_Oh no not again, not again… this can't be happening, not now…_ I remember thinking, as I was slowly being sucked into a distant memory.

So what did you guys think? Okay it wasn't a giant chapter but to me it was and it took me like an hour between doing chemistry homework and writing a poem for English so bear with me. You are going to soon find out what these dreams are and a Madeline Petreath flashback will be in next chapter sooo please review.!


End file.
